Episode 777
へ 王女ビビとしらほし姫 | Romaji = Reverī e - Ōjo Bibi to Shirahoshi Hime | Airdate = February 19, 2017 | funiTitle = To the Reverie! Princess Vivi and Princess Shirahoshi! | funiAirdate = February 18, 2017 | crunchyTitle = To the Reverie! Princess Vivi and Princess Shirahoshi! | crunchyAirdate = February 18, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy-Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "To the Levely - Princess Vivi and Princess Shirahoshi" is the 777th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Rulers all across the world head for the quadrennial Levely, and Vivi gets in touch with her pirating past while at sea as she remembers her experiences with the Straw Hat Pirates. Sterry, now king of the Goa Kingdom, stays in a hotel in Loguetown with his wife Sarie Nantokanette. The ruler of Kano Country prepares to head off, even without the Chinjao Family to accompany him. On Fish-Man Island, a frightened Shirahoshi is convinced by her brothers and father to come to Levely, as they now had enough signatures on Otohime's petition for fish-men to coexist with humans. On the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji retrieval team recovers from their unexpected jump off of Zou. As they struggle to keep on course, Carrot unexpectedly shows up to help, shocking all of them. Long Summary The citizens of Alabasta wave goodbye to Princess Vivi as she sails away from Alabasta with Cobra, Karoo, and their attendants. They are escorted by a Marine ship captained by Rear Admiral Hina, and she orders Jango, Fullbody, and the rest of her men to stay vigilant in their escort. Vivi climbs up to the Crow's Nest and waves goodbye to her subjects as she looks out at the open sea in front of her. Toto remarks that Vivi looks extremely comfortable out in the sea, and Koza replies that she is getting in touch with her pirating past again. As she stands in the Crow's Nest, Vivi remembers her experiences with the Straw Hat Pirates. Two years ago on Alabasta, she and Luffy had argued on whether it was better to save the country by beating up Crocodile or stopping the oncoming civil war, causing them to fight. However, Luffy's remark that he and his crew would help Vivi save her country deeply affected her. Later, Vivi was captured and held over the edge of a tall building by Crocodile, and as he dropped her, Luffy flew in on Pell and caught her before battling Crocodile. Eventually, Luffy managed to defeat Crocodile, and as she saw the defeated Crocodile fly up into the air, Vivi gained enough willpower to shout for an end to the fighting going on in front of her, and the fighters began hearing her call for peace as rain fell in Alubarna for the first time in a long time. Days later, the Straw Hats began sailing away from Alabasta, and Vivi went to say goodbye to them, revealing that she intended to stay in order to fulfill her responsibility towards her people. The Straw Hats tried saying goodbye, but Nami pointed out that the Marines chasing them would likely see the exchange and label Vivi as a criminal for being affiliated with them. The Straw Hats then raised up their left arms, which bore X marks that they and Vivi made earlier as marks of their friendship, silently saying their farewells as they swore their continued bond with the princess of Alabasta. Back in the present, Igaram tells Vivi to come down to the deck, worrying about the various ways she could be harmed up there. However, Vivi only scares him more by somersaulting off the Crow's Nest, landing gently on her feet. She then talks to Cobra, who is coughing, and she expresses concern about his ability to make the voyage to Levely. Cobra states his intention to go, as he wanted to ask the World Government about the Poneglyph on Alabasta, and why their ancestors' actions were inscribed on it. However, he does state that he could die soon, and wonders if Vivi will choose a husband soon to help her rule the kingdom. However, Vivi politely declines her father's statement with a wink. Sterry, now king of the Goa Kingdom, stays in a fancy hotel room with his wife, Sarie Nantokanette, on their way to Levely. Nantokanette admires their room, but Sterry finds little to compliment on, only noting that he could see Gol D. Roger's execution scaffold from the window and that he had seen worse places. His attendants ask if he needs anything, and Sterry rudely drives them away, causing them to run out of the room. It is then revealed that the time has now come for the Levely, and rulers of countries all over the world are making the voyage to Mary Geoise in order to meet with each other. In Kano Country, its ruler laments the absence of the Chinjao Family, but prepares to make the journey anyways. He states that the war ended after the other side lost access to the weapons supplied by Doflamingo, and he has lots to talk about at Levely. Meanwhile, on Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi curls up into a ball in apprehension at going up to Mary Geoise, saying that Luffy promised he would be the one to take her farther into the outside world. Her brothers and attendants try convincing her otherwise, saying that their journey is simple and straight up and that Luffy will take her farther than that; also, they now have enough signatures on Otohime's petition for human and fish-man coexistence to present at Levely. However, Shirahoshi still resists, and her brothers wonder if they should leave her behind, but Neptune states that it would not make them look trusting should they withhold her. Shirahoshi then remembers her time with Luffy, and how she had resolved to stop crying as much the next time she saw him. On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy wonders why everyone else on the ship is not doing their jobs promptly as the other members of the Sanji retrieval team are still recovering from their jump off of Zou. Nami is sick to her stomach and can barely keep them on their intended path, and Carrot suddenly jumps in, offering to help. Luffy initially admires her for her energy, not realizing who she is at first. He and the rest of the crew then gasp in shock to see her, and Carrot excitedly looks out at the vast expanses of the ocean as everyone else wonders why she is here. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime extends on Vivi's departure from Alabasta. **Vivi remembers her friendship mark and wonders if she will see the Straw Hats again. *This episode gives a recap on the Alabasta Arc. *The anime shows more of the hotel room that Sterry and his wife are staying at. *The anime combined the two last panels before introducing the Kano Country king, into one Levely participant. *Koza, Toto, Cobra, Pell, and Igaram make their first post-timeskip anime appearance. *When Cobra is thinking about Robin, the flashback of her saying about having too many enemies is omitted. Arc Navigation ru:Эпизод 777 Category:Zou Arc Episodes